


Hurt

by superninja615



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M, post pokemon x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superninja615/pseuds/superninja615
Summary: Years after the events of pokemon x, Lysandre is back





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> A quick and very short one shot of post game Lysandre  
> Im not very good at writing so dont expect anything great tbh

You had clawed your way out of thousands tons of rocks to be back with him, to make sure he was okay, to try in someway to apologize. Now though, now you see him walking down the streets looking like nothing had changed in those years. When you saw him you hurt. He looked just the same, maybe his hair had been peppered lightly with grays, but that’s not what hurt. You looked at the other man with him, holding his hand, swinging them lightly as they walked towards a cafe.

You felt hurt, you felt angry, even though you knew that you now had no place to be. It had been years. He was no longer yours and in his mind, in everyone's, you were dead. After all no human could survive what you did, and even if they did initially after the first few minutes to hours to weeks they would be dead.

How long has it been? How many weeks no, months no,  _ years _ had past? It had to have been years by now judging by the grays in your prior love’s hair. You were here and he was there with someone else, so now what? Even if he hadn’t have had this new love with him what would you have done? It’s not as if you could have just walked up to him even if he was alone, what would you have said? Well good job, you have gotten yourself this far now what are you going to do Lysandre?


End file.
